


A Softer Touch

by alicedragons



Series: Heat Wave [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Rus, Dom Rus, Explicit Sexual Content, Heat Fic, Hurt/Comfort, LV Issues, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Angst, Painful Heats, Smut, Soul pain, Sub Twist, Top Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: When a monster goes into heat, there are two ways they can deal with it. The first is to stick it out, push through the agony, and wait for it to pass. The second, is to indulge in the company of another monster. When it's a choice between pain and pleasure, it's not difficult to guess which most monsters pick.Twist isn't exactly most monsters.





	A Softer Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The first instalment of the heat fic series I'm doing. This one was requested by itsladykit, who asked for a high LV boy struggling with a heat and trying to stay away from his low HP lover out of fear of harming him. (Kit knows me too well, I loved this so much, and I got a bit carried away). I went with Twist and Rus, because I love them.
> 
> Make sure you've read the tags! This is mostly hurt/comfort, but there is some description of soul pain and bodily pain.

Waking up in an unfamiliar bed was always alarming. Twist sucked in a sharp breath and quickly surveyed his surroundings. As his eye-light adjusted to the darkness, he realised he wasn’t alone—and more importantly, that he was safe. Shutting his eyes again, he pressed himself against Rus’s back, spooning him as he slept soundly. The clock on the dresser told him it was just after three.

Rain and wind battered against the window outside, but Twist was sweating. He kicked off the blankets, and when that wasn’t enough, he peeled off his shirt too. Rus was pleasantly cool in his arms, so he cuddled him tighter.

Rus stirred. Sighing quietly, he looked over his shoulder with a sleepy smile. “hey.”

“Sorry,” Twist whispered, kissing his cheekbone. “Didn’ mean ta wake ya.”

Rus tucked his head under Twist’s chin. “i don’t mind.” He shivered and pressed himself closer to Twist. “geez, it’s freezing. you don’t wanna put a shirt on?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Twist squeezed Rus. “You cold?”

“a bit, yeah.”

Twist wrapped his legs around Rus and bundled him in the duvet so just his head was poking out. “How ‘bout now?” he asked, grinning. Rus glared at him from his tight cocoon and Twist pecked him on the forehead. “Go back ta sleep, sweetheart.”

Rus hummed and rested his head against Twist’s chest. “you’re so warm,” he sighed.

Twist laughed. “Aw, tha’s jus’ the LV. Makes me a good cuddlin’ partner.” Rus opened his eyes and frowned at him. “Aw, don’ gimme that look! It was a joke.”

“hmmm.”

Twist kissed his shoulder. “C’mon. Go ta sleep.” Sighing, Rus closed his eyes and rested his head against Twist. Cradling his skull, Twist shifted to get closer to him. Rus’s scent flooded him, sweet and soft and cool, and Twist’s bones flushed with warm magic.

Clearly, his body wasn’t in the mood for sleep.

Rus twisted in his arms, wrapping a leg around his waist, and Twist had to suppress a grunt. Rus’s hip was digging into his pelvis, and really, it shouldn’t have been enough to get him all hot and bothered, it really shouldn’t have, but magic coalesced regardless.

Rus laughed softly. “we not sleeping anymore?”

Twist grimaced, inching away. “Sorry sweetheart, wasn’ intentional.”

Rus smirked up at him, nipping at his jaw. “well it may be three in the morning, and i may have just spent a whole evening fucking you, but i’m always down for another go.” He cupped Twist’s crotch and squeezed gently. Twist grunted deeply and bucked into his hand. His body flushed hot. Too hot. He pulled away sharply, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Rus opened his mouth, freezing. “twist, i—im sorry. i didn’t realise you weren’t into it. i shouldn’t have—”

“It’s… it’s fine.” Twist shook his head, already scrambling off the bed. “But I think I’m gonna head home.”

Bewildered, Rus blinked at him. “twist, it’s the middle of the night. just stay until morning. i promise i won’t try anything. you can—you can take the guest bed if you like…”

_Oh, how much he wanted to accept Rus’s offer._ “‘S not that,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m jus’—I’m feelin’...”

_His body was on fire, and itching for the feeling of Rus’s hands on him again (or his mouth, or any part of him really), his bones were aching, his soul felt dense and heavy, his magic burning…_

He knew what was happening, and he couldn’t be around Rus when it did. When he snapped. When it all became too much. He could already feel the impulsive tick of energy brewing within him. He picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. “I’ve gotta go.”

“twisted…”

“Later, Rus,” he said, swiftly making for the door.

“twist, wait—”

He kept walking, shutting the bedroom door behind him, and locking the front door on his way out. The rain pounded down onto him, biting like ice, yet his body was still burning. He hadn’t gone into heat in years. Definitely not since he’d known Rus, much less while they’d been sleeping together. The best of his heats were brutal, the worst, agonising, and not just for him.

The days of pain and poorly suppressed urges were just as bad for his partners. He’d had a few in the past, though usually he’d tackle his heats alone, arduous as it was. The partners he’d had would often leave with bruises and a few lost points of HP, sometimes worse.

Rus didn’t have HP to lose.

No, he’d have to call Edge or Boris or someone—or better yet, no one. He didn’t have to subject anyone else to this. He’d just have to… tough it out. Wait until it passed, or until his soul burst.

He made the hour’s walk home in the rain, hoping it would clear his head. It didn’t.

****

It was easy to forget how agonising heats could really be after not having had one for so long. But now that it was back, Twist could barely remember what it was like not to feel pain. His whole body throbbed helplessly. His soul pumped magic through him too fast, as if it were desperately trying to keep up with the burning in his mana lines. Breathing was difficult, moving was worse. His soul felt like it was being squeezed, the endless supply of hot magic being wrung out of it like a cloth.

And most of all, he was restlessly energetic. He needed to move. To fuck. To kill. To do _something,_ but his body ached when he so much as turned over in bed. He’d long since discarded the duvet and pillows, lying on sweat-soaked sheets. He’d grown used to the sour scent of his own sweat and magic.

Blackberry had stopped by to bring him a few snacks and a bottle of cold water… but that had been a few days ago now. Or thereabouts. It was easy to lose track of time. He drifted in and out of consciousness, mostly in, to his own misfortune, and each day passed in a haze. The snacks remained untouched, and the water bottle was empty.

He should refill it. Yes. Give himself something to do. Get some cold liquids into him. He dragged himself off the bed, clinging to the nightstand to stay upright as his head rushed and nauseating heat greeted him.

He knew he was only in for more pain, but the heat would pass in another three days or so. His soul was already pushing. It would manifest itself soon enough. After that, he just had to wait for it to burst and release the magic it had accumulated. His soul had only burst once before. He didn’t care to experience it again, but he could tell it was one of _those_ heats. One that wouldn’t go away with just time.

Bracing an arm around his chest, he fumbled his water bottle off the nightstand and staggered to the bathroom. He clung to the edge of the basin and turned the tap on, waiting for the slow trickle of water to fill his bottle. The echo of the water hitting the plastic was too loud in his skull. Tossing aside the bottle, he cupped his hands under the stream of water and drank directly from the tap, splashing water onto his face.

“twisted?”

Twist flinched sharply, gripping the edge of the counter to keep from falling. That voice was a comfort to him in the worst of times, but not this time. Rus couldn’t be here. Not now. No, no, no, no, _he couldn’t be here._

“twisted, you here? i brought you some dinner…”

Twist’s soul gave an impatient throb, aching for Rus. His mind bombarded him with fantasies… Letting go of himself. Pouncing on Rus and pinning him to the living room floor, tearing off his clothes, and just… _relief_ as he sunk into him and fucked him hard, so hard he screamed and whimpered and _broke_ —

_No._ Twist clawed at his skull, trying to snap out of it. He stuck his head under the running tap and let the icy water pour over his skull. He held in a whimper when Rus’s voice drifted upstairs again.  “it’s vegetarian curry from that place up the street. i know how much you like it.” A breath of silence. “twist, i… i felt bad about the other night, so i wanted to see you…”

Twist was grappling with himself, hardly bearing the control to keep himself from hurtling downstairs. Even from this distance, he swore he could smell Rus, that hint of soft sweetness, light in the air. It was almost too much for him to handle.

He slipped from the bathroom, and with a hand clapped over his mouth, darted into his room and shut the door firmly behind him, leaning against it. “twist?” Rus was coming up the stairs. “you up there?” Twist buried his face in his hands, digging his fingers into his skull. His footsteps stopped just outside the door, and _oh,_ now Twist could really smell him. Gentle and sweet and intoxicating. Twist writhed, clinging to himself.

“Nope. No one’s home,” he bit out.

Rus sighed outside the door. “twist? sweetheart, can i come in, please? i just want to talk.” Twist shut his eyes and pressed his face against his knees, trying not to breathe. “you haven’t been answering my calls or texts,” Rus said softly. “and—i-i’m sorry if you don’t want me here…”

_Oh, but Twist wanted him here more than he could imagine, he needed him, more than he needed air._

“... but i was worried. i just wanted to check in.”

Slowly, he opened the door. Twist jumped up, retreating to the bed. He eyed the doorway, curling in on himself. Seeing Rus made a sharp ache dig into his soul.

Rus stared at him, opened his mouth, then shook his head, blinking. “twist—you’re in heat!”

Twist grit his teeth, huffing. “Hadn’ noticed.”

“oh my—” Rus hurried forward and Twist recoiled, clapping both hands over his mouth. Rus hesitated. “twist, i… i can help.”

Twist shook his head vehemently. “Get out,” he growled. “Ya can’t help. I don’ want yer help.”

Rus flinched but didn’t move. “twist.” He swallowed. “you’ve helped me with my heats before…”

“This is different,” Twist rasped out. “I’m… not stable. Please, Rus, _please_ leave. If I do somethin’ ta hurt ya...”

Rus paused, clenching and unclenching his hand. “i know you won’t,” he said in a small voice.

“Ya don’ know that.” Twist shut his sockets and shook his head. “Rus. Get outta here. Please.” He was whining now, a pathetic desperation in his voice.

“it’s okay, twist,” Rus said, cautiously reaching for Twist’s hand. Twist flinched back when Rus’s cool fingertips touched him, but Rus persisted. He climbed onto the bed and knelt next to Twist. “you need to let me help. you’re hurting.”

“I c’n hurt. I c’n take it. But I couldn’ take it if I hurt you.”

“i trust you,” Rus said firmly, clasping Twist’s hand. “let me—”

“No, _no._ Stop.” Twist yanked his hand away, scrambling backward. LV toiled in his soul, itching to lash out. He shook with the effort it took to hold himself back. But still, Rus didn’t relent. He reached for Twist, his chin trembling.

“twist, please let me help. i can. you know i can. i—” His breath hitched and he inhaled heavily. “i can’t bear to see you like this. please just… just let me hold you.” Twist whimpered as Rus put an arm around his shoulders, the touch light and cautious. Then he drew Twist in and held him more assuredly. “that’s it,” he whispered as Twist pressed himself against him. “i’ve got you. i’ll make it feel better, i promise.”

“Rus,” Twist breathed, so desperately clinging to control. “D-don’t let me—don’t let me h-hurt—”

“deep breaths,” Rus murmured, stroking his spine with a fingertip. “you won’t. i know you won’t.” He kissed the crown of Twist’s skull, sighing. “i’m going to look after you.”

Just the touch of his breath against the bone was enough to tip Twist over the edge. Breaking free of Rus’s gentle hold, he pushed him onto his back and scrambled on top of him, grinding their hips together roughly. Distantly, he heard Rus gasp for breath. His hold was tight on Twist’s shoulders, and it only spurred him on. He ground harder, burying his face in Rus’s neck with a deep growl, inhaling him. He bit down and Rus grunted. “twist.” The calm of Rus’s voice was strained. Too calm not to be forced. “take it easy.” He pushed against Twist, but Twist held firm. “twist,” he repeated, sharper. “get off me. before you—hurt me.”

The words penetrated Twist’s conscious and he pulled back suddenly, clamping a hand over his mouth. “it’s okay,” Rus said, sitting up. “just relax. you didn’t hurt me.” He carefully moved Twist off him. “lie on your back for me, love. let me take care of you.”

Twist obeyed, trembling. He was too far gone to fight back anymore. “Rus, it… it hurts.”

Rus’s expression saddened, and he nodded, straddling Twist’s hips. “i know,” he said softly, brushing his palm over Twist’s face. “i know, i’m going to make it feel better.” He leaned down and kissed Twist deeply. Twist groaned into his mouth, the taste of him stirring the violent need to fuck something.

“Rus…”

“easy... let’s take this slowly.”

Twist whined and clung to his iliac crests, dragging him down to meet his bucking hips. “... Need ya.”

Wincing, Rus pried his hands away. “alright—alright, easy, easy. you can have me, i promise. i’m going to make you feel good.”

Twist tugged at Rus’s shirt. “Get this off, please. I need ta see ya.” Nodding, Rus pulled his shirt over his head, and Twist’s mouth filled with warm magic. He reached for Rus and pulled him down onto his chest, licking his clavicle and neck.

“you’re doing well, precious,” Rus purred. “nice and slow, that’s it.” Twist nipped at his neck and Rus exhaled softly, then gave a soft cry when he bit harder. “okay, okay, not too much.” Twist moaned and lapped at the beading marrow. Rus pried him off, gently, but firmly. Sitting up, he rocked his hips, grinding against Twist. “let’s take our time.”

Twist growled, clutching his hips. “Don’ wanna.” Rus caught his wrists and Twist met his eye straight on. Rus was looking at him with firm resolve, and Twist knew—he _knew_ he could overpower Rus if he wanted to. _So easily. He could have Rus on his back, screaming, sobbing, whimpering his name, looking pretty and broken and—_

He let go and allowed Rus to guide his hands above his head, holding them to the mattress as he ground into him. Twist groaned in his throat. The friction was barely enough, but _oh_ the relief of it. His cock had already taken shape, and it was painfully hard. He didn’t even remember forming it. Rus rocked his hips slowly and Twist squirmed, flexing his hands in Rus’s grip. “Rus,” he growled, “don’t tease.” The warning was genuine.

Rus stopped moving and bent his head to kiss him. Twist pressed his tongue into Rus’s mouth, groaning when he pulled away. Sitting up, Rus shifted his pants down. He’d formed a cunt, so soft and pretty and—Twist looked up at him. He was smirking. It sent a hot pulse through him. Rus made quick work of Twist’s pants. He gripped his cock, and it throbbed in his hand.

“okay, prep…” Rus swallowed. “uh, shit. i didn’t bring lube or anything, i…”

Twist freed his hands from Rus’s hold and grasped his hips—and for a split second, Rus’s sockets widened, with something almost like fear. Even in his haze of desperation, that look was enough to give Twist pause. Making his best attempt at tenderness, he stroked Rus’s iliac crests. “Sit on my face.”

Rus was visibly relieved, but still cautious. “twist, you don’t have to—”

Twist didn’t have the patience to argue, so he lifted Rus off him and pulled him up his chest. Rus squeaked, holding himself up before Twist could lower his hips all the way onto his skull. “um! if—if you need to come up for air, or—”

“Don’t.” Twist pulled Rus’s hips down onto his face and pressed his tongue inside him. Moaning, Rus braced his arms against the wall. The rush of his sweet magic into Twist’s mouth made him dizzy. He delved deeper, drawing sweeter and more desperate noises from Rus. He pumped his cock roughly as he worked. The sensation erred on painful without any lubrication, but he lacked the control to stop himself. He gripped Rus’s hips, pulling him lower so he could press his tongue deep inside him. “twist!” Rus cried, and Twist moaned against his cunt.

He pulled Rus off, drawing him down for a deep kiss. “I need ya, now,” he panted. “I need ya so badly. Please, please—”

“yes—yes, i know,” Rus said, nodding. “it’s okay, you can have me.” He shifted down and hovered over Twist’s hips. His fingers shook and he fumbled Twist’s cock between his folds, sinking down just a fraction and gasping softly.

It was too much for Twist—no, not enough. He needed more. He grasped Rus’s hips and pulled him down hard, burying himself inside him. Rus cried out, sockets wincing shut, and Twist froze. “Shit, shit, shit, ‘m sorry, did I hurt ya? Rus? Rus, did I—?”

“no, no, it’s okay.” Rus exhaled slowly, easing himself off Twist until just the tip of his cock was inside. “just let me control the pace, alright?” Twist nodded, as reluctant as he was to let go of Rus. All he wanted was to run his hands over every inch of his smooth bones and just. _Feel_ him.

Rus braced his hands on Twist’s ribcage, curling his fingers around the bones. Eyes shut and mouth open, he lifted his hips just slightly before sinking back down, breathing softly. Twist groaned, heat flushing him in waves, his soul tightening. “Fuck, ya look so beautiful. Keep goin’, sweetheart.” Rus rocked his hips gently and Twist moaned, gritting his teeth as he restrained himself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ”

Gradually, Rus sped up, bouncing himself with small, quick movements of his hips. Twist’s climax took him off guard, building so quickly he barely had time to warn Rus. “Fuck! Fuck, Rus! I’m comin’... oh, _fuck._ ” He was spilling into him before the words were out, hot bursts of magic coating Rus’s walls.

Rus groaned and leaned onto Twist’s chest, but his movements didn’t still. In fact, he began riding him harder, the slick of Twist’s cum making the movements so deliciously smooth, and— _oh,_ Twist could already feel himself getting close again. “Keep goin’,” he growled. “Fuck. Keep goin’, Rus!”

“you feel so good like this,” Rus gasped, slamming their hips together. “utterly lost in me, saying my name in that voice. oh, fuck, i’m so close…” Twist groaned, rubbing Rus’s clit and bucking his hips into him. He held himself deep until he felt Rus’s walls convulsing around him. “oh, twist,” Rus moaned as Twist came again.

Twist’s cum trickled down Rus’s femurs as he slid out of him. “Fuck, look at that. Oh, sweetheart… that looks good. Seein’ ya nice ‘n wet with my cum.”

Rus gave a breathless laugh. “yeah? how was that?”

“Good, so good. But I ain’t done. Not even close.” Twist bucked his hips, but Rus pressed down on him, smirking. He leaned down to kiss Twist, and Twist whined into his mouth, itching to be inside him again. Rus trailed kisses down his sternum, nipping at his ribs before sitting up.

“i have all night, darling, and you’re going to lie back and take what i give to you. okay?” Magic flooded Twist’s mouth and he grinned.

 

After two or so hours, Rus began to tire. He was bouncing himself in Twist’s lap when his energy waned. He wrapped his arms around Twist’s neck, sinking all the way down onto his cock. Then he rested his head against Twist’s shoulder and went still, breathing heavily. “Hey sweetheart, want me ta take over?” Twist asked, stroking his spine. Rus nodded wordlessly, sockets half-lidded. Twist held onto his hips and began to move him again, taking him gently.

The heat was almost out of him, but Rus didn’t have the stamina to keep up. At this point in the heat, Twist was confident enough in his self-control to take over. Rus held onto him while he slowly rolled his hips into him. “Fuck, ya took real good care a’ me, sweetheart. Ya made me feel real good.” He kissed Rus’s jaw, trailing down to his neck.

Rus hummed. “next time you’re in heat, let’s deal with it earlier. i’m going to be sore for weeks.”

Twist chuckled, rocking into him. “Alright, love.”

Head still tucked into Twist’s neck, Rus murmured, “twisted, do you want to give me your soul?” The words hit Twist hard and he swallowed, going still inside Rus. Rus leaned back to look at him. “you can say no. but it will help us get through this quicker.”

Twist shook his head, stammering, “Rus, I—I don’ think I—I don’ know if I—if I c’n—”

“shh, it’s alright,” Rus said evenly. “you don’t have to. don’t work yourself up over it.” He almost managed to hide his dejection from Twist. Almost.

“Y-ya know I trust ya darlin’, but it’s…”

Rus smiled, stroking his face. “i know.” He sighed and leaned against Twist, clinging to his neck. Twist felt guilty. He knew this had stopped being pleasurable for Rus a while ago. At this point, he was mostly just a body for Twist to exhaust his heat on.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Twist said, pressing into him. “Shouldn’ be much longer.”

“i have all night,” Rus said, leaning into the nape of Twist’s neck and breathing deeply. “can i make a confession?”

Twist laughed quietly. “Go ahead, darlin’. I ain’t goin’ anywhere.” He tugged Rus down to hit a deeper spot, and Rus made a soft sound of contentment.

“i actually… i, uh, i helped edge with a heat like this a little while back. he was also stubborn. a lot more than you, actually.”

Twist stopped moving and pulled back to glance up at Rus. “Oh really?” he asked with a lifted brow.

Rus shrugged. “just your friendly neighbourhood heat fuck.”

Twist grinned, cupping Rus’s jaw. “Best heat fuck I’ve ever had. How’d it go?”

Rus grimaced. “not as well as this.”

Though the worst of his heat was long past, Twist’s soul gave an uncomfortable clench. “He hurt ya?”

Rus shrugged, turning his face away. “nothing lasting.” When Twist didn’t relax, he sighed loudly. “i’m fine, twist. calm down and keep fucking me.” Twist grunted but obeyed. A part of him wanted to have a word with Edge, but he’d be a hypocrite for doing so. Because here he was, putting Rus at just as much risk—more, for those counting LV. He was immeasurably grateful that things had gone smoothly—that Rus had managed to tame him, so to speak. Baffled, but grateful.

But deep down he knew things just as easily may have gone the other way. And he couldn’t say for certain whether he’d have been able to stop himself or not.

Breathing deeply, Rus rested his head on Twist’s shoulder. “you’ve done so well, love. so well.”

“Heh, so have you. Thanks fer, y’know, helpin’ me keep a level head.”

“you have yourself to thank for that.”

“Nah, it was all you,” Twist said, pinching Rus’s jaw. “Wouldn’ve bothered if it was someone I didn’ like so much.” Rus smiled and closed his eyes.

 

It was another few hours before Twist was done. He collapsed next to Rus, who was already unconscious. They were both sweat-soaked and sticky with cum, but neither of them were in any mind to clean up now. Twist wrapped himself around Rus, bundling him against his chest. “Thank you, Rus,” he murmured against his skull, closing his eyes. If there was one place he knew he was safe, it was right here, with Rus in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is https://dragonfics.tumblr.com/ if you're interested! (18+ please).


End file.
